Naruto, Wrath of the Dragon
by Saphire no Kitsune
Summary: Bit cliché. The shinigami has been watching Naruto's life ever since she sealed the Kyuubi. Now, she and her sister feel they've given Konoha enough chances. They give Naruto three gifts that will change his fate forever. Strong/bloodline Naruto. M for reasons that will likely appear later. Pairings undecided. Please read and review. Aspects of other stories mixed in.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto, Wrath of the Dragon**

Summary: What ensues when two gods get involved with Naruto, giving him three gifts to help him in his life? How will this change his life? Pairings undecided. Powerful and bloodline Naruto.

"**GODS DAMN IT! WHY CAN'T THEY DO SOMETHING!?" **A voice yelled out. The owner of the fist sent a wall shattering punch into a nearby wall that did just that: shattered the wall. When the dust cleared, a figure stepped from the cloud and spoke.

"**Dearest sister of mine, have you forgotten we **_**are **_**the gods? We can do something." **it said in an amused tone. The owner of the original voice face-palmed and turned to its sister.

"**I'm ashamed to mention but I did indeed forget. But what can we do? You yourself set up rules against meddling in mortal affairs." **She said in a confused tone.

The scythe-wielding woman's sister replied slyly, **"Indeed there are rules against meddling in **_**mortal **_**affairs. The object of your frustration is not mortal and neither is my answer." **

A grin spread across the face of the reaper that was mirrored by her sister. Together they disappeared in a flash of light on course for Konohagakure. The interference of two people was about to change the fate of the village forever.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Hiruzen Sarutobi sat staring at his worst enemy, frustration clearly etched across his face. The professor, Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure, a god among shinobi, had survived countless battles with foes ranging from house cat sized hell-cats to S-Class criminals yet he was at risk of losing an unending battle that plagued all of the Kages: Paperwork.

The old veteran was silently praying to Kami for an interruption when a flash of light flooded his office. In a half second he was standing on his desk with his Bo staff already summoned. However, when his eyes cleared of spots, he dropped his staff and fell into a bow. The staff hit the ground and became a monkey that shouted obscenities at him before he was quickly unsummoned. Sarutobi made a note to apologize later.

"**Sarutobi Hiruzen?" **a feminine voice asked, to which he responded with a nod even though the figure almost certainly already knew who he was. **"I've come on a matter pertaining to one Uzumaki Naruto. My sister and I have been watching him ever since the demon was sealed inside him and have grown tired of the beatings he receives daily from those villagers. We've made the choice that we will give him two gifts; gifts that I trust you will deliver to him." **Sarutobi nodded rapidly that he would.

The figure, Kami, nodded in satisfaction and held her right hand up. Without any warning, a cage appeared with a creature that huffed indignantly. Kami looked between the cage and the Sandaime and told him, **"This little girl will grow up with him and teach him to control the bloodline we have set to activate upon his graduation from the academy. By handing her to you, I entrust you to deliver her to her new friend. This card has Naruto's new location written on it as well." **Without further words Kami handed the red dragon hatchling to Sarutobi and disappeared in another flash of light.

Sarutobi left his office for the location where Naruto had supposedly been taken while ignoring all the questions about the hatchling. He felt lucky to arrive without an encounter with the civilian council's emo bitch. **(We all know who that is.)**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Uzumaki Naruto was _not _having a good day. First Mizuki-teme sabotaged another one of his written tests by giving him a copy of the test meant for prospective Jonin. Next the bullies on the playground took his precious ramen and dumbed it on him. No matter how much someone loves ramen, no one wants to take a bath in it during the middle of the day.

After lunch, there was a sparring match and he ended up paired with the last Uchiha. Because the instructors never taught him a proper taijutsu stance he ended up getting a solid ass whooping.

Now, it was two hours after the academy day let out and he was being led – or more like dragged – through the streets of Konoha by a black-robed woman with a scythe strapped to her back. As the duo approached the northern gates of Konoha, Naruto was beginning to worry. He'd never been outside the gates but the stories he'd heard parents tell their children about the outside world were not pleasant ones. When he'd asked the woman where they were going, she'd told him he'd see when they got there. Even though no parent had taught him to be wary about strangers, enough people had tried to kill him that he'd learned it himself.

About ten minutes of walking outside of the gates of Konoha, the woman finally stopped. Naruto picked his jaw up off the ground after a minute. In front of him was possibly the biggest house he'd ever seen. The front doors were most likely the only thing that was normal sized. When the woman opened the door, Naruto saw that it opened directly into a massive cube-shaped living room, about 40'x40'x40'. The furnishings included a wraparound couch in the center that looked to be capable of holding about twenty people comfortably. A wooden table in the middle was one of the few furnisings in the room alongside a long cabinet on one wall open to reveal several thousand DVD cases. In the middle was a 72" TV.

The woman led Naruto past that area and into a medium sized kitchen with cabinets lining three out of four walls. The kanji for 'preserve' and 'expand' was written on each cabinet and seemed to almost glow with power. The one wall that didn't have cabinets had three stoves that were above ovens. Over the stoves hung spice racks filled with more spices than Naruto could count. On the left side of the stoves was a chest freezer with the same kanji as the cabinets but there was also the kanji for 'cold'. On the right side shelves of cook books were ordered by the country they came from.

Past that, the woman showed Naruto the upstairs area, which had simply several dozen spare bedrooms. The next floor above that held the master bedroom, which was similar to the living room except that the ceiling was only twenty feet high. On the far wall from the stairs was a bed slightly sunk into the floor with numerous animal skins on the floor. Over those was something that looked like a dragon hide. The hide looked like it wouldn't keep someone warm at all but at the same time seemed like anything wrapped in it would be insulated from the outside world.

After they'd seen the inside, the woman giggling every time she saw Naruto's shocked expression, the woman led Naruto outside. Naruto saw half-a-dozen training grounds on the other side of a wall that covered the entire back of the house and prevented any stray jutsu or the like from hitting the mansion. Thirty feet from the spread of training grounds stood a dome shaped structure as large as the house. When the woman opened the door, Naruto saw a circular bed similar to the one inside the house except that the floor of this on was only had of several dragon hides. It was also about thirty feet in diameter. Around the edge were about a dozen 10'x10' pen-like things. Naruto saw the Sandaime Hokage standing in the middle of the bed with a lizard sort of being by his feet. Naruto was shocked beyond belief when the moment the lizard saw him, it shot from its curled position towards Naruto.

The lizard tackled Naruto to the ground, which caused the woman to lose her composure and start laughing at Naruto's plight. In turn, Sarutobi's nervousness was lost and he joined her in laughing. Naruto was struggling half-heartedly to escape the critter's ticklish signs of affection, not entirely unhappy about being so affectionately attacked.

When the two adults were done laughing, Sarutobi smiled at the sight of Naruto and his companion. He turned to the woman and said to her, "I assume you are Kami-sama's sister?" At the nod he added, "Are you the Shinigami or Yami?"

Shinigami responded, **"I am the Shinigami. To answer all – or at least most – of your questions at once, I believe my sister explained why we're here and who the hatchling is?" **Now it was Sarutobi's turn to nod. **"Well, since that is done," **she turned to Naruto. **"Naruto, please come here. Sapphire, please let Naruto focus for a minute." **Both boy and dragon sighed but parted as they were told.

When Naruto was standing in front of Shinigami, the death god held out her hand and touched his forehead. A flash of light briefly surrounded the two, just long enough for the Hokage and dragon hatchling to register its presence before it faded.

The last thing Naruto said before he blacked out was, "What… the….. Hell…" Sarutobi was worried, but he held it in and believed in the Shinigami since Naruto was still breathing.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**(I know that was a bit rushed but I will add rooms later. As for the compound size, it will gradually expand.)**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

When Naruto's eyes opened, the first thing they registered was that he was lying in a sewer-like structure. The only that helped to register it as not being a true sewer was the smell – or lack-there-of. To be honest, there didn't seem to be any smell at all.

The next two things he noticed were the sound of dripping and the feel of water around him. When he sat up though, the water didn't come with him. Deciding not to wonder about it right now, Naruto strode towards the red and white glows he saw at the end of the hallway. He probably wouldn't have acted out the stereotypical horror movie but he subconsciously knew where the sounds of forces battling, he would receive the answer.

The tunnel had looked to be a mile away when he'd started walking, but he reached it in under a minute. This was another confusing thing but like with the non-existent resistance from the water, he wrote it off as another thing he would get answered.

As Naruto rounded the corner before the two forces came into sight, the sound of battling ended. Naruto got there just in time to witness a massive dragon _walking through _the bars of a cage that could quite possibly house the Hokage monument. But literally, the dragon was _walking through the bars _as though they weren't even there. The massive force of nature turned his eye to Naruto and the blond froze up.

"Who are you? And where are we?" The boy was struggling to contain other questions even though he had to force those two out.

The white dragon chuckled, though it came out more as a growl, and replied, '_First, I'm you. Second, we're in your mind.'_ To say Naruto was confused was an understatement.

"But… I'm me. How can you be me, when I'm standing right here? And how are we inside my mind? And… why are you speaking to me telepathically?" he replied in a tone that reflected his emotions. **(Yes Naruto is ooc. He broke into the library. I forgot to mention earlier but Naruto is currently seven years old and has been in the academy for a month.)**

'_I'll answer the second two questions first, _it replied. _We are inside what is more specifically your mindscape. This plane is a physical representation that only you can access. I'll get around to how Queen Fuzzy and I are here.' _An indignant shout from the cage brought Naruto's attention to a massive blood-red furred vixen.

He muttered to himself, "How the hell did I miss her…?"

Despite how softly he'd said the words, the dragon's keen hearing caught them and he answered, '_Because I was here. Of course you missed a fox that's a good story or two smaller than a five story dragon.'_

Naruto and the fox sweat-dropped and he asked who the fox was. The fox opened her muzzle to go into what Naruto was sure would be a long winded speech if she wasn't cut off by the dragon, who just answered that he'd learn after the dragon finished.

'_Anyway, back to your questions. As for why I'm speaking telepathically, did you really expect a dragon, or any animal for that matter besides a Summon, to be capable of speaking aloud?' _In retrospect, Naruto had to admit the dragon had a point. When the dragon continued, Naruto nearly fainted from shock and joy – mostly shock.

'_How am I you? First, to solve the problem with names, just call me Maelstrom. I'm you because when your bloodline limit is activated – the woman that showed you your new house will come back to activate it, – you will be able to transform into me. Indeed, I did just say you had a new bloodline you were just given that will allow you to become me. Granted, you will be able to scale the size down if you are in a limited area of space or fighting a small opponent. At least, small in my opinion. In addition, due to some modifications to the bloodline and seal on your stomach (which neither will pass onto your children even though the bloodline will) will allow you to summon/become the fox over there. Hold your questions!' _Maelstrom said the last part quickly to stop Naruto from interrupting. With the blond question-vending machine silenced, he continued.

'_Anyway, now to explain the seal I mentioned, and, in turn, the vixen.' _He said.

'**Shut it scaly. This is my story to tell.' **The vixen said with a silent snarl. Naruto was moderately intimidated by the action, and neither the dragon nor the fox missed the look. The aforementioned fox smiled softly at Naruto before she was engulfed in light bright enough that both Naruto and his counterpart had to look away.

Maelstrom's eyes cleared of spots before Naruto's and what he saw caused him to raise an eyebrow. When Naruto's eyes cleared and he turned to the vixen's former position, he blushed and a slight trickle of blood left his nose.

Instead of the three story tall demon that he'd seen when he first entered the seal – or at least he assumed he was in the seal – there was a six-foot-tall human/vixen woman standing in her place. The woman was clad in a leather chest piece that came down to about three inches below her breast with leather pants that went to mid-thigh, doing nothing to cover _a lot _of exposed leg. On her hands, a pair of fingerless gloves showed her half-inch long claws. She didn't have any shoes because her feet ended in fox feet. In fact, her entire body was covered in fur with foxlike features. Her hands didn't have any pads like her feet but that didn't matter since she had her gloves. The most shocking part of her body was her face though. She had a fox's muzzle, complete with viciously sharp looking teeth, two fox ears that constantly twitched towards the sound of dripping water, and fox eyes as amethyst in color as Naruto's eyes were blue. From her collar bone down to what could be seen of the insides of her thighs on her front, her fur was snow white, while the tips of her ears and the nine swaying tails extending from a small hole in her pants were black; the rest of her fur was burnt-orange. Strapped to her back was a claymore with a 6' blade and 1' handle, and a pair of six inch kris-style daggers.

After five minutes of silence with Naruto staring at the deadly goddess, the object of his attention cleared her throat, causing his blush to increase to exponential levels from being caught. _Hmmm… in retrospect, I wasn't exactly being discreet, _He reflected, sad that he had to take his eyes from the feast of flesh and fur.

The vixen smirked at his disappointed look but neglected the idea to play with his mind in favor of more important things.

"Naruto," the woman spoke, defying logic that she could form words with a muzzle like hers, "I will start off with who I am but you must promise me that you will _not _ask questions or make conclusions about me until I'm done." Naruto was confused and somewhat intrigued by what this woman was implying. Naruto new the stories from seven years ago though and he could make a guess as to who she was.

"My name is Ayla, though your people know me better as the Kyuubi no Kitsune. For now, I'll give you the abbreviated version of my attack on Konoha. You'll get the more elaborate version once you make chuunin." She began.

_Damn, I'd hoped I was wrong… _Naruto sighed to himself.

**Author's Note:**

**How'd I do; should I keep writing or not? I started this story because I've been bouncing reading other stories and trying to get stories started for a while now. Started this one cause I wanted to see something like this starting a few weeks ago. (A lot of time in the world of fan-fiction.)**

**I need constructive criticism or comments. I'd also like this to be a harem but I need suggestions. I have an idea from my other story – which if you've been following it will eventually be updated – but I'd like some more input. **

**Please message me about any grammatical errors. I absolutely despise them when there are too many.**

**Anyway, till next time yalls.**


	2. Gennin Exam: Part 1

**Naruto, Wrath of the Dragon**

Before we start, this chapter will take turns that would make even a contortionist (is that the right word?) wince in pain. I don't know if you'll like where the story goes or not.

**Last time:**

"My name is Ayla, though your people know me better as the Kyuubi no Kitsune. For now, I'll give you the abbreviated version of my attack on Konoha. You'll get the more elaborate version once you make chuunin." She began.

_Damn, I'd hoped I was wrong… _Naruto sighed to himself.

**Now for the story:**

"I wasn't in my right mind when I attacked Konoha. About an hour before the first tailed-beast bomb that hit Konoha, I was coming back from hunting for my one remaining kit. See, my mate had been killed about a week before that while defending my other three kits, leaving me with just enough sanity to care for my last kit. When I returned to the den, I found a man with pale white skin and snake-eyes _eating _my kit alive. He'd just ripped off…" Ayla's breath hitched up and she paused for a moment so her breathing could steady. "He'd just ripped off her leg and eaten it… I attacked him in a blind rage, the scent of blood and snake driving me on, and by the time I managed to land a hit on the bastard my kit had already died of blood loss. The man's last words to me were 'if you wish for revenge, find me in Konoha.' Too blinded by rage to see that I was being fooled, I followed the man's words and went for Konoha. When I arrived, I was attacked, which led me to believe the snake bastard had warned them. In retrospect, it's not hard to see a pissed off three-story-tall vixen coming your way." Ayla paused to reflect on what could have gone differently. "The Yondaime Hokage appeared on the Toad Summon boss and sealed me into you. That's pretty much all I remember."

The short-but-to-the-point explanation was more abridged than Naruto had expected but the gleam in the Kyuubi's eyes told him he wouldn't find anything else out tonight. Sighing to himself, the blond asked, "Is there anything I can do to get you out of that seal?"

Naruto's question seemed to catch the vixen off-guard as she blinked in an attempt to process the blonde's words. When she finally figured out the meaning behind the words, she was near bursting with excitement. Seeing the look in the golden-haired boy's eyes – the one that says, 'You better not make me regret doing this' – Ayla adopted a serious face and held up her hand, swearing on her honor as the Kyuubi (a position of near god-like status in the demon world and an oath that would damn her to rot in the Shinigami's stomach should she break it.) She then told him that to release her he would have to peel the seal off. Maelstrom spoke up now.

'_Naruto,' _he said, _'I hope you realize by doing this you will become a half-demon, yes? And that given my presence, you will not be just a kitsune half-demon, but also part dragon? I don't know how you'll be affected, but I can say for certain that the changes will be irreversible, impossible to cover with genjutsu, and undeniably demonize you more in the villagers' eyes than before.' _

Naruto realized then that the next five minutes would be life changing for him. Despite this, he said that he would go through with it. He knew that Ayla didn't belong in here and wouldn't be able to deal with himself if he left someone in a prison that he could easily unlock.

Naruto walked up to the seal and closed his eyes, lifting his hand up and gripping the top edge of the paper. Before he could second guess himself, he ripped the paper from the bar. The rush of power that flowed from Ayla's cage blindsided him and caused him to black out.

The dragon and vixen were unprepared for the suddenness of the action and though simultaneously, _'Kid's screwed if we can't restrict this chakra flow. He'll be a full minor-demon at this rate; a major one if we lose control.' _They should've known not to tempt Murphy's Law.

**XXXXX Five minutes later: outside the seal XXXXX**

Outside of the seal, the group at Naruto's new compound felt the rush of power. The Shinigami worked out that Naruto had met the Kyuubi and that he'd released the seal since she had been framed. She told the old kage as much and that he shouldn't worry about Naruto because the Kyuubi was innocent before she disappeared, not wanting to be around for the events about to unfold. Just before she left, she gave a pitying look to the old man who had to deal with all this shit.

Naruto's eyes fluttered open to the sight of a dragon hatchling on his chest. A foot away from his foot, he saw that the Sandaime Hokage was looking at him worriedly. What confused him the most was that there were two new people in the Barn; one was a girl who looked about his age and a boy his age as well. **(I'll be calling this area the Barn.)** The girl was dressed the same way asAyla was, as well as having the tails, eyes, and claws all though her body lacked the fur. She had the deadliness factor that Ayla had but she lacked the beauty that topped off the outfit that Ayla had been wearing. (*cough* flatsevenyearoldchest *cough*)

The male, on the other hand, was dressed somewhat oddly. He was wearing a cloth tunic, something like he'd seen nobles in fantasy books wear, and had jeans down to his ankles with a black leather belt that had a white dragon head for a buckle. Over the odd clothes, he wore a long black cape ending at the heels of his black combat boots. His hands had a pair of fingerless gloves like the other girl's. From a hole in the back of his cloak, one scaly dragon tail could be seen, and from his forehead came two large horns that curved back and away from his head.

Naruto could guess who theses were but he prayed to Kami he was wrong. Sadly, his prayer went unheard after he asked, "Who are you two; how did you get here?"

The two looked themselves over before muttering a simultaneous, 'what the hell…' The girl stepped forward and told the blond, "I'm Ayla, and this is Maelstrom. As for how we got here, I can only think that removing the seal released me, and Maelstrom here gained a human form." One question about Naruto's new bloodline slid onto the tip of the now-a-half-demon boy's tongue.

"Does this mean that I won't be able to use my bloodline anymore? Did I really lose it was even unlocked?" He asked, fearful of the answer.

Maelstrom answered, "No, child. I don't believe you lost the bloodline. I think that the removal of the seal caused my mind to manifest out here. I suppose you could say that I'm like a second opinion that now has a physical body." **(I don't know how to describe it. Maelstrom is like inner-Sakura.) **Naruto was confused but figured that this just meant he had another friend now.

Ayla walked forward now and told the Sandaime who she was and that she'd been tricked into attacking Konoha by a man who smelled of snake. Sarutobi growled as he knew this was something Orochimaru would do. He turned to the Kyuubi and asked what she would like to do know.

Ayla went through some hand seals for a genjutsu she'd learned during her days when she mingled among humans to hide her fox features that couldn't be seen through by any of the dojutsu or felt by even the strongest genjutsu user and cast it on herself, Maelstrom, and Naruto as he'd gained eight tails, slit eyes, longer canines, claws, fur, and fox ears from the abruptness of the un-sealing. Unlike her furry form, which she knew instinctively she could still access should the need arise, Naruto's fur was all blond. He'd also lost his mal-nourished body and gained a foot of height, putting him at a disturbingly tall 5' 6".

After the genjutsu had been cast, Ayla nodded in satisfaction and turned to the Sandaime. She informed him that she thought it would be a good idea for Maelstrom and herself to join Naruto's class in the academy and told him that in the meantime she would be training Naruto in ken-, nin-, and taijutsu. She also told him that due to the circumstances of her release and the interference of Murphy, c-rank jutsu – of any kind – and below would be impossible for him to cast without god-like chakra control. After that, the chibi-fied Kyuubi shooed the Hokage away with assurances that she and Maelstrom would keep Naruto safe and that he shouldn't tell anyone they were out here.

**(I know that was all rushed and that it may seem really past the bounds of realistic – even for fan-fiction – but I wanted to get to the time-skip. Basically Naruto now has Ayla and Maelstrom for. Also, anyone that was in the Anime, I'm not gonna explain. If you don't know what they look like, go look them up.)**

**XXXXX 5 years later: Academy: Gennin Exam day XXXXX**

"Hmmm… Other than the academy jutsus, what do you think we'll have to do for the gennin exam?" Naruto asked Ayla, not worried that he couldn't do a bunshin for his life. In the last five years, Ayla and Maelstrom had been drilling lesson after lesson into his body. From Chakra control to wearing weights, anything that would help a ninja, he'd done it. True he was planning on specializing in ninjutsu, but it never hurts to be a jack in everything else. His Taijutsu was on par with a low to mid jonin, his genjutsu was on par with a low chuunin – understandable given his naturally high chakra reserves even when he was seven, - his kenjutsu was at ANBU level, and his ninjutsu was at Ayla's level, though given that he'd become a major demon after the power transfer with eight-and-a-half tails worth of power that was to be expected.

_(An: if he seems op, remember that he was trained by the Kyuubi and that Murphy interfered during the power transfer. His training schedule was sunrise to sunset. I don't know how to write this in and don't want to retype it four times, so just imagine that Maelstrom is at Naruto's level and that Ayla pretends to be at Naruto's level. All of them pretend to be at average Academy level. Granted they'll be changing that now._

_As for looks, Naruto is in a suit that resembles the Tier 5 Deathmantle rogue armor minus head piece and finger tips of the gloves from world of Warcraft, and he has Frostmourn (though without the soul eating effect) and a pair of , Ayla is in her same outfit but changed the genjutsu so she has breasts the size of Ino's, and Maelstrom has black leather pants, black sleeveless leather chest armor, half-finger leather gloves, ninja boots. All three have a pair of twin 8" daggers. Naruto's and Ayla's swords are strapped to their backs and Ayla's and Maelstrom's daggers are attached to their hips. I'm sorry I put the description of their appearances this way, but I couldn't figure out a way to write it.)_

"Good question; probably something like Mizuki doing a half-ass one-on-one spar, no genjutsu testing, and an anything-goes spar between students." She replied.

Both Maelstrom and Ayla winced when they heard Naruto's dark chuckle, prompting Maelstrom to elaborate for the demon-in-disguise, "That doesn't mean you can hack them into little pieces. You could probably put them in the hospital, but as I just said, no mortal wounds or outright killing blows." Naruto's pout removed the eerie sense of inevitable death to come as they approached the gates to the Academy grounds and elicited a laugh from his two companions. Their laughter grew somewhat louder when the nearby civilians stopped glaring at Naruto in favor of inching away from the trio.

The three entered into the academy as their laughter died down and made their way to room 201, where the gennin exam would be taking place after an almost-inevitable speech from Iruka, Naruto's sensei for the past five years. Despite that they'd left from Naruto's compound outside of the walls of Konoha, it turned out that the trio were the first people there. They had a moment of doubt that they were in the right room but that was erased when Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi came from behind them.

The group turned to the lazy and fa… _big-boned _friends and greeted them before Naruto asked, "We are supposed to be in this room, aren't we?"

Shikamaru snapped himself from staring at Naruto's new outfit with a muttered 'too troublesome to think about,' and answered, "Yeah, we're supposed to be in here. By the way, if you don't mind me asking, despite how troublesome it is, what's with the new style?"

Choji turned to his fried with wide eyes, unable to believe that Shikamaru would go out of his way to figure something out, before turning to Naruto and nodding that he was curious as well. Naruto answered their questioning looks with a simple, "I hated the orange suit. Acting the fool was just a way to cover up the fact that I do things that would put an ANBU to shame. I'm kinda surprised you didn't see through my disguise before."

Shikamaru neglected to respond and instead muttered something about troublesome blonds before the five of them moved into the room.

Naruto, Ayla, and Maelstrom took the row of seats in the back corner by the window while Shikamaru went to the middle with Choji. The Nara laid his head on the desk and promptly fell asleep while the big-boned Akimichi pulled out his never-ending bag of chips.

Naruto thought to himself, _'Gotta remember to ask him about that,' _before he reached for one of the many storage seals he had on his belt and summoned a large manual on sealing and opened to his bookmark. Ayla touched one of her seals and pulled out a whetstone as well as unsheathing her claymore, propped her knee on the desk, and started using it as a workbench. Maelstrom went with a less productive pass-time: summoning his little orange book, propping his feet on the desk, and beginning to giggle perversely every few minutes.

Ayla looked over to Naruto's inner-self and asked, "I know I watched you pack your seals today; that seal in particular. When did you get the chance to grab your book?"

Maelstrom looked up from the smut and answered with a grin, "That's for me to know and you to hopefully never find out." Ayla 'humph'ed and dropped the subject as she knew he'd just seal it before she could grabbed the perverted volume and secretly plotted to steal it and get some reading in tonight.

Naruto shook his head at the antics of the millennia old demon. Though he had a guess, he could never catch her in the act and didn't bother asking. The trio turned their attention back to their pass-times, seemingly oblivious to the outside world but in reality keeping 75% of their attention on their activities and 25% on the door to the room.

People entered for the next hour like clockwork: someone comes in, sits by themselves and waits for their friend, or sits with a friend to talk with them. Some of the fan-girls of the emo king _(An: we all know who that is) _sat near the object of their attention though none of them dared to touch the seat next to him. They, as well as everyone else, knew the two that would be fighting over that spot.

'_Think of the devil…' _Naruto thought as at that moment two storms could be heard flying towards the door of their room. Not three seconds after Naruto noticed the sound, the door flew open and two people tried to get through the door at once.

"MOVE YOUR GIANT FOREHEAD, BILLBOARD BROM! I WAS HERE FIRST AND GET TO SIT NEXT TO SASUKE-KUN!" Ino Yamanaka shouted.

"HELL NO INO-PIG! I WAS HERE FIRST!" Sakura Haruno screamed back. Correction: Banshee-wailed would be a better description.

Everyone in the room had their hands covering their ears so they were protected from Ino's scream. Unfortunately, it would take a silencing seal to protect them from Sakura.

Nobody heard their senseis come in until Iruka made their presence known. How did he compete with the two rabid fan-girls? "EVERYONE SIT DOWN, SHUT UP, OR GET THE HELL OUT!" Simple, through the use of the infamous Demon Head no Jutsu. Sakura and Ino broke out of the door way like two race horses and charged for the seat no one had taken next to their 'Sasuke-kun'. Luckily for the king-of-brood, Naruto appeared before them in a black flash and held Frostmourn to their throats.

"Both of you sit down, shut up, or get the hell out like Iruka-sensei said. Neither of you sit next to the Uchiha-teme…" he said in a deathly cold voice. Most of the class were having thoughts of _'what the fuck!' _or similar exclamations while they wondered where the hell the just-plain-average academy student they'd known had gone.

A wide eyed Ino wisely backed away from the glowing blade but Sakura didn't back down. She was about to hit him but Iruka intervened before any blood could be shed and gestured Naruto out of the way. He mouthed 'just let her sit there' to the blond-in-intimidating-as-hell-armor and prayed that the boy wouldn't attack a class mate; even if she deserved it.

Naruto glared at his teacher for ruining his chance to mess with Sakura but obeyed him none-the-less, returning to his seat so Iruka and Mizuki could begin the gennin exam.

"Class, today marks an important day in your ninja career. Today is the day that you leave the Academy and become a gennin. That is, if you pass the test. Speaking of which, the exam will be made up of four parts: written, ranged weapons, taijutsu, ninjutsu, and at the end, extra credit." He explained. Some of the class was intrigued by the prospect of extra credit, which prompted Iruka to say, "The extra credit is simply an optional chance for you to show off any other jutsu you know and boost your class ranking. This ranking will be what determines which teams you're on, among other things." With the class silent for the moment, Iruka took his chance and passed out the written test while explaining that they would have one hour to complete it.

Naruto looked at the questions for a moment and thought to vowed, _'When the Uzumaki clan is on the council again, I'll make damn well certain that the Academy standards are raised. I mean, really? _Really? _How is it that knowing the four Hokages' names will help us in our careers?'_ Naruto continued his silent rant as he finished the test in fifteen minutes, before he pulled out his sealing book again. Iruka looked to the back where the orange wearing student was and examined his new attire, inwardly shuddering at the aura it gave off, as well as being more than a little curious about the large book his student was holding. He knew the blond was unpredictable but the change in attitude was a little past what he could accept as possible.

The next forty-five minutes passed quickly, though when Ayla flipped her test and started sharpening her sword, the rasping sound drove some potential gennin up the wall.

When Iruka cleared his throat, Ayla sheathed her blade while Naruto and Maelstrom put away their books. Shikamaru picked his head up off the desk, much to the surprise of everyone in the room, but they wrote it off as the Nara not wanting to deal with his hyperactive (not to mention bossy) mother.

"Okay everyone," he said, "the hour is up. Next up is the thrown-weapons exam. As you leave the room, please place your papers on the desk so I can grade them later and walk to our usual weapons range. Mizuki and I will meet you out there once the last person has left the room."

The students left the room in a steady stream while the trio of godlike academy students waited in the back. When they were the last students in the room, they stood up simultaneously and walked to Iruka's desk, Naruto handing his test to Iruka and telling the chuunin to make sure Mizuki didn't sabotage it. Iruka looked it over once and noticed all the answers were correct before taking a pen and writing 10/10 on it and tucking it in his flak jacket. He didn't know why the blond wanted him to keep it from Mizuki but the serious look he gave him left him with the firm belief the blond had discovered something about his assistant that he probably didn't want to know.

The two teachers and the trio of talented students went outside to the range to find the more confident children, the clan heirs and… well, just the seven clan heirs, at the front of the crowd and the rest of the students, the people from civilian families and/or fan-girls, standing towards the back. The chuunin sighed and thought, _'any of them who pass are going to fail their second tests or die in the field.' _The two demon lords and the dragon-in-disguise thoughts' could only be described as particularly gory – in other words, other than the clan heirs, anyone who passed was probably gonna be cannon fodder (or jutsu fodder, as the case may be.)

Iruka explained that they needed at least a combined score of 14/20 hits to vital points with ten shuriken and ten kunai to pass this test, though if they failed then they're other scores could get them by, before he had Mizuki pass the shuriken and kunai to the first person, Shikamaru, who scored 7/10 on both. The next to go were Choji, Ino, Shino, Hinata, Kiba, and Sasuke, who got 14/20, 10/20, 18/20, 19/20, 19/20, and 20/20 respectively. When Sasuke went, all of his fan-girls screamed in awe.

Naruto could've gone first but he wanted to show off last. As such, once everyone had gone, the fan-girls getting worse scores the worse their fan-girlism was (i.e. the banshee had the lowest score of the group. Ino didn't get the lowest score because she was trained by her clan.) When everyone had gone, the three Uzumaki clan members stepped up to the plate.

Maelstrom went first, scoring 20/20 bulls-eyes, as did Ayla, since neither of them were really trying. On the other hand, Naruto intended to knock the bastard's agrogance down several pegs by getting the Rookie of the Year title with flying colors. Mizuki, however, had other plans. When no one was looking, he switched the kunai and shuriken the group was using with a set of duller and off-balance ones. Naruto noticed but decided not to comment.

Instead, he took all ten kunai in his left hand in a way that they could be fired like a semi-automatic machine gun and took a steady stance. He took one of the kunai, flipped it in the air a few times, and, faster than even Iruka or Mizuki could follow, threw it at the jugular of one of the targets. He hit the bulls-eye hard enough to bury the kunai to the handle and proceeded without hesitating to throw the four more into the liver, heart, clavicle vein, and head. Without stopping he threw the others five in such a way that they ricocheted of the handles of the first five kunai into bulls-eyes on the other targets.

After he finished with the unbelievable display of marksmanship (an: is that the right term?) he picked up the other shuriken and threw all ten at once, each one hitting a kunai's handle and going into another vital bulls-eye. When he turned back to the class, every single jaw out of the forty total students taking the test had their jaws on the ground. The chuunin mirrored their students though their jaws only looked close to unhinging from their jaws.

Naruto took the chance to gain photographic evidence of everyone's reaction as a whole before snapping his fingers and thus releasing them from their stunned state.

Iruka cleared his throat to drag the class's attention to him from their target of said attention before announcing the next part: Taijutsu. To the potential gennin he said, "Okay, next up is the taijutsu exam. In this one, you will all be going against Mizuki in a spar. If you hit him at least once in the fifteen minute time limit, then you pass that part. Like this part, the spar is only part of your grade and you can pass if your score is high enough in the other areas of the exam. Now, to the academy sparring grounds." With that, he turned and headed in the direction of the back of the academy, Mizuki and the class following him. Everyone was too dazed to comment on Naruto's performance; minus Mizuki who was fuming that the 'demon child' not only succeeded despite the tampered-with weapons, but managed to pull off a previously thought impossible feat.

Once the class arrived at the training grounds, Iruka set down a timer preset to fifteen minutes, and directed the class to gather around the ring while Mizuki went slightly to the left of the center. Without further delay, the chuunin started calling people up by alphabetical order. Most of the students scored a hit within nine minutes, the clan heirs doing it within five minutes minus Ino who finished in eight minutes. When Ayla and Maelstrom went up, they refrained from hospitalizing Mizuki and instead settled for getting their hit as quickly as possible, or in other words, within two minutes. When Naruto, the last to be called, walked to where he was across from Mizuki, the chuunin assistant-instructor shifted his stance slighty; something that went unnoticed most of the class except for Naruto, Ayla, Maelstrom, and Iruka.

Said one of Naruto's few 'precious people' outside of the Hokage and his family wanted to comment but knew that doing so would only make Naruto unhappy. Rather than test the patience of the boy who'd been holding back for the last five years, he settled for waiting until Mizuki did something that he deemed worthy of an intervention. Naruto, to the confusion of his senseis, grinned.

Just before Iruka began the spar, the disguised demon lord commented, "Seems you won't be holding back. That's good, but it'll be futile. I am _very _far past your present level of skill. Hope you have a good doctor, because you're gonna need it." Iruka wasn't sure whether Naruto was bluffing, given the skill he'd been hiding, but Mizuki thought he was bluffing and decided to, rather than call him on it, prove that he was wrong.

Without another word, Iruka pushed the start button and leapt back, pushing the students back as well. Good thing too, since Naruto's first move was to dash forward at about half his normal speed (though it was sannin level to other people) and slammed his armored fist into Mizuki's stomach, causing the instructor to double over in pain and cough up blood. This hit essentially opened the flood gates of all his frustration with Mizuki's childish attempts to sabotage his education.

With the practically therapeutic chance to cause some _major _damage, Naruto coiled the muscles in his left leg and was about to bring it down on the man's ribs when Ayla appeared next to him against his leg while simultaneously kissing him. All of his frustration changed into desire as he dropped his leg and brought he arms around Ayla's waste, holding her to him, while she returned the fierce possessiveness by wrapping her arms around his neck. They stayed like this, oblivious to the outside world, as the academy medics came and carried Mizuki away.

After about five minutes, Iruka felt certain that Naruto wouldn't cause anyone severe harm but to be safe asked Maelstrom to break up their little moment. Maelstrom did as he was asked and nudged his friends… four times.

The disguised dragon groaned to himself and got a tad bit more aggressive. In other words, he smacked them both over the head and quickly vacated the area that Ayla's claymore landed in. In response to nearly being split in half, Maelstrom yelled out, "Shit woman! What the fuck was that for!?"

Ayla glared at him and responded, "For ruining the moment. I was quite enjoying that kiss."

When Maelstrom turned to Naruto for help in calming the pissed vixen, he nearly laughed out loud. The reason for his amusement? Naruto was pouting like a sad fox kit. _'Not far from the truth when you think of his age in comparison to other demons'.' _He thought, mentally chuckling. Granted the power and knowledge he gained from Ayla when she was released put him on par with

Iruka cleared his throat and reminded the three that they still had the ninjutsu part to test. Naruto looked sheepish for having lost control to therapeutic blood lust (though he admitted to himself that a kiss from Ayla was far better) but Ayla actually looked more than a little irked. Rather than go on with her activities though, she silently plotted a way to get Naruto in bed tonight. After all, old enough to kill, old enough to fuck. _(An: I'm not going to try a lemon in this story. Maybe after I finish this one but not during this story. Also,_ _I won't be splitting the two apart even if I lose some readers. I _hate _when an author splits a couple up for several chapters. Just wanted to get that out there.)_

With the moment ended, Iruka clapped his hands to break the class out of the second daze Naruto had caused. The sudden sound caused everyone, except for the ever stoic and ever brooding Shino and Sasuke respectively, to jump. They all left the taijutsu grounds slightly shocked that anyone would be so open about such a… _intimate _kiss.

Once the class was seated in the class room, Iruka told them all that they would do the three academy jutsus inside before anyone who wanted to do another jutsu for extra credit would follow him outside. With that explained, Maelstrom pulled back out his book while Ayla pulled Naruto into the dark back corner of the room, where she resumed kissing the twelve year-old demon lord.

An hour passed in a few minutes for the two and before they knew it, Ayla was called up. Five minutes later, she came out wearing a leaf headband and resumed kissing Naruto as though her life depended on it. Maelstrom went in and came back out as well, and Iruka came out to call his last student in.

Naruto broke of the kiss with a groan that earned him a good luck kiss from Ayla. With no other choice but to get the test done as quickly as possible, Naruto entered the room and listened to Iruka's instructions.

"Naruto, the test is for you to do a transformation, replacement, and clone jutsu. Now, if you would please do a replacement." He explained.

Naruto nodded and did the replacement, though he added his own change to it and instead of replacing himself with a log, replaced himself with a flurry of snow that dissipated as soon as it hit the ground. Iruka was surprised to see this type of replacement but he reminded himself that Naruto had been hiding more than a couple skills. He told the boy to continue to a transformation and watched in shocked awe as Naruto reappeared from a cloud of smoke looking like a perfect copy of the fourth Hokage. Iruka nodded to his student that he'd done the jutsu correctly and told him to do the last jutsu.

"Iruka-sensei," Naruto asked. "Does it matter which type of clone I do? My chakra reserves would require godlike chakra control to make a regular clone. Possibly even than I may not be able to make one."

Iruka was stunned by Naruto's implication but nodded none-the-less. He wondered what other type of clone Naruto might've known – and more importantly how he would've learned it – besides the academy style clone. The answer to his question left him truly confused.

Naruto made the handseals for the jutsu and said, "Metal Style: Iron Golem Clone Jutsu!" _(An: yes I know that even if metal style is real, Iron Golem Clone probably hasn't been created.) _Next to Naruto, a Naruto-sized chakra ball could be seen condensing into an exact replica of himself.

Iruka asked his student, "Two things Naruto: Where did you learn that and what does it do?" Naruto grinned in a way that reminded Iruka of a corpse.

"I'm glad you asked that sensei. I learned the jutsu from no one; metal style is one of my affinities – a sub-element of fire and earth – and I made the IGC jutsu when I realized that I couldn't form a regular clone. As for what it does, it's like a shadow clone but a shit load more durable; it even has the memory function. The downside is that people with high-jonin reserves or higher are the only ones who can use this jutsu without risk of chakra exhaustion. Jinchuuriki – take it up with Hokage-jiji if you want to know more about how I know all this stuff – are the only ones who can effectively wield the jutsu for training. Well, jinchuuriki or Kisame Hoshigaki, the tailless tailed-beast." He explained, though the part about inventing the IGC was a half-lie. He'd come up with the idea but Ayla actually figured out how to cast it. Iruka didn't need to know that though.

Iruka was admittedly shocked as hell that his student had hidden that much ability. _He was capable of elemental manipulation? _Iruka thought, _yeah… Bull. Shit. Hidden ability is actually an understatement._

Out loud Iruka said, "You pass Naruto. Let's go out and do the ninjutsu extra credit section. I assume you're coming?" At Naruto's nod, Iruka gestured for him to follow and walked into the classroom.

When Iruka called for the attention of the group, he only received the reply of a few people; calling slightly louder didn't do anything. Once he saw that none of them were going to pay attention to him, he gave up being calm and used his Big Demon Head jutsu.

"SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!" He yelled. Anyone not in a seat was in one faster than a blur.

Naruto whistled his surprise and commented to his teacher, "Congratulations, that's a new record."

Iruka smiled for a second before his eyes widened. Naruto gulped when Iruka released the BDH and turned to face Naruto with a forced smile. He said in a strained voice, "Naruto, why aren't you in a seat?"

Naruto responded quickly, "Well, my seat is in the back and seeing as we're going out in a minute I thought it was kinda pointless to go sit down." The boy gulped again but thanked Kami that Iruka couldn't come up with a response.

Turning back to the class, the irritated chuunin told them, "The next part is an extra credit show-off-to-your-classmates exam that you all don't have to participate in, which will be held outside in the courtyard to protect the class room. Anyone who would like to increase their chance at Rookie of the Year or just show off head outside now."

As soon as he'd finished informing them of the exam, students started filing out. Sasuke was the first, followed by Kiba and Akamaru, Hinata (much to the class's surprise), Shino, Choji, Naruto, and Shikamaru. The last only went because he wanted a chance to examine Naruto's strength, much to his dislike since it was rather troublesome. Ayla and Maelstrom neglected to go out since they didn't really care about showing off. Naruto simply wanted to shock them again; it gave him some sense of sadistic pleasure.

Once the seven had gone out and Iruka saw that no one else would go, he had the class follow him out to watch.

Five minutes later – Academy courtyard

Once everyone was situated around the examination ring, Iruka walked over to the wall of the academy and set up seven targets. Afterwards, he asked the group to line up. They did as he asked and ended up in the order: Sasuke, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Choji, Shikamaru, and Naruto.

The first six showed off the Grand Fireball (though it wasn't so grand), Tunneling Fang, Rotation, Bug Body Flicker (shunshin), Expansion jutsu, and Shadow Possession they'd all gone, everyone who'd taken the first four parts of the exam looked at Naruto to see what he would do.

Naruto grinned at their actions and stepped into the ring of simple seals set up to guard the class, performed a chain of hand seals that amazed Iruka, the only one to recognize them, bit his thumb, and slammed his hands on the ground. Though the technique was highly unique, none of the students knew that and it showed in their disappointed expressions. The look on their faces made Naruto laugh, confusing many of the students and making other students anticipate what was to come.

The delayed reaction he pushed into the jutsu gave him just enough time to savor their looks, before he was enveloped in a cloud of smoke.

When the cloud of smoke cleared, the students let out a collective gasp. Naruto was now standing next to a shoulder high dragon.

**XXXXX Author's Note XXXXX**

Okay, before you guys get together in a mob and try to kill me through my computer for the cliff-hangerish thing, I felt I haven't updated in a week or more. This is a two part chapter because it would've taken me a couple more days to finish it. Next chapter the gennin exams will be completed.

So… yeah. Until next y'alls. Please review, favorite, and/or follow.


End file.
